The Freudian Principle
by instrmntlcat
Summary: After Clary and Jace escaped from Sebastian, after Sebastian's message, Clary is still plagued by nightmares of his eminent arrival.-Terrible Summary. Might change rating for later chapters. Clary/Jace, Clary/Sebastian(Jonathon), possibly Isabelle/Simon and Alec/Magus. First fan fic, so R&R por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fan fic. Please read and review and give me intel on what you guys would like to happen. I'm not sure how often I'll update but I will be sure to keep updating whenever I can. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

**CPOV**

"_Erchomai. I am coming….."_

I shot up in my bed, the words still reverberating in my head. I was panting, and I didn't even remember why. The only thing I could remember from the dream―no, the _nightmare_― was those four words. They were on the note Sebastian, my biological brother (I don't consider him to be anything more), sent with the angel wings covered in golden ichor. Those words kept plaguing me in my sleep, causing me to have restless nights filled with little sleep. I may as well go back to sleep. Sebastian may be coming, but he'll have a difficult time getting me in the Institute. The Institute is safe because of its protections.

**SPOV**

She is so beautiful. I always watch her while she sleeps. It's just so peaceful. Even when she's stirring, she is absolutely perfect. I have an invisibility rune, so she won't see me. She suddenly bolts upward, and now I know she was dreaming of me. Again. My plans are nearly completed. All I need now is to wait for the rune to take effect. Then I'll be alone with Clary. At last.

**JPOV**

Life. Officially. Sucks.

I threw the book I was attempting to read at the far wall.

Not being able to hold the love of my life is so fucking stupid. Why did Sebastian have to capture me in the first place? He could've achieved everything without me, right?

I knew the answer to that question. Sitting in bed sulking all day is going to get me nowhere. I shifted in bed then―

**CPOV**

I woke groggily from my deep sleep. A body was next to mine, so warm and inviting. I snuggled into it, thinking of Jace. It could only be him. But wait, I can't touch Jace. I turned, and there **he** was. A nightmare in the living flesh. I screamed, hoping someone would come to help me.

"Now, now little sister. As if I wouldn't have taken precautions against that." His voice was a sickly sweet croon. "It's just the two of us now."

I whimpered, not knowing what was going to happen to me. With my broth…no. With Sebastian, anything was possible and everything was unpredictable. I closed my eyes, willing this to be nothing more than a nightmare. My body felt like it had been dumped in an ice bath.

"Clary, open your eyes." Sebastian's voice had an edge to it.

"No."

"Open them **now**." The demand in his voice was evident. My eyes fluttered open against my will.

"Good girl." His voice was sickly sweet again. Pleasure washed over my body, and (unbeknownst to me) I sighed as my body relaxed. "Now be a dear and stay still for me."

"Why should I?" The question had just formed on my lips when pain seared through my body. I screamed again, but not from fear. This time it was from extreme pain. Sebastian chose to answer my question.

"Because you don't want to feel that sort of pain again. Just keep still."

My body did just that, totally against what my conscious mind wanted. Sebastian took out a stele and started drawing runes on my forearms. I couldn't see what they were, but a nagging feeling was that he was binding me to him. Typical Sebastian. I took a deep breath―it caught in my throat. I took another shallow breath to regain some of the lost oxygen and to calm myself.

When Sebastian finished, he set the stele down. Pleasure raked through my body again, coursing through my veins in an intensive and powerful rush.

"Sebastian, wha―"

**SPOV**

Picking up the unconscious body of Clary up off the bed, I found and grabbed my stele. I walked over to the nearest wall and started to draw a Portal rune.

Her collapsing mid-sentence like that was absolutely precious. This was one of the reasons I loved her so much. I had to have her, to make her know she was mine. She belonged to me, just as I belonged to her. We are opposite sides of a coin, made for each other. She with Ithuriel's blood and me with Lilith's, together in harmony.

Everything was going according to plan, pleasing me even further. My brother will come for Clary and I will capture him easily. I will make him submit again.

The room we stepped into was white, encompassing the light. Distasteful if you ask me, but I won't be living here. This is Clary's room after all. She has a spot in my room for when she finally accepts and loves me. She will, with time. She will love me. I know it. We are destined to belong together.

I set her on the bed and left, looking back wistfully. I need to make sure all the plans are set before I play with my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thank you to all who have read so far! Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon, but life happens. Please enjoy this chapter and review. I love critique!**

CHAPTER TWO

**JPOV(DREAM)**

Darkness surrounded me. I heard malicious laughter, one that I've had the misfortune of hearing before.

"Sebastian, what do you want?" The darkness suddenly lifted. There, right in front of me, was the person I was aiming to find and kill. And I was chained to a chair. Why does life suck so fucking much?

"Jace, Jace, Jace," he clucked. Great, one of his famous rants about some random occurrence was about to start. Remind me again why I was friends with him? "I don't think there is any need to be hostile considering I hold all the cards." What the fuck was he talking about?

"You realize I have no fucking idea what you are going on about."

"Oh, but you will. Before I leave, I'll let you in on a little secret." Okay, now he was just pissing me off. "Our subconscious is still one, meaning I can reach you wherever and whenever I want. Oh yeah, this is all happening in your mind. I also hold control over something that is extremely dear to you. The only way to collect it is to come and find me."

With that, Sebastian was gone, along with the light of the room.

**IPOV**

"Good-bye Simon! Thanks for the amazing date!" I leaned in for a brief, chaste kiss that conveyed my affection, and then entered the Institute. I wish Simon could enter, but he can't enter desecrated grounds. Life sucks like that.

Walking through the entrance hall, I found it was strangely quiet. Oh. Shit.

I ran to go check Clary's room. Nobody was in her room. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I literally sprinted to check Jace's room. Clary spent much of her time in there as well. Jace was sound asleep, but Clary was nowhere in sight. Thank the Angel Jace is still here. Maybe Clary went to visit Jocelyn and Luke. Jace probably knows.

"JACE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" No response. By Angel this boy can sleep. Might as well get something that will definitely wake him. Ice water. How perfect.

The walk from the kitchen was agonizingly slow. Still, I get to dumb water on Jace. Not just water, ice water. This is just too perfect. I think it is definitely worth the wait. Especially when I get to see his reaction.

Okay, on three. 1…2.…..3 (SWOSH)

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Of course he starts yelling at me. Still, it was worth it.

"I thought it might cool off the Heavenly Fire as well as your ego." The sarcastic response was in obvious need. He just kept glaring at me. I sighed. "And the fact that you were sleeping like the dead." Another glare. "Have you seen Clary?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME SHE'S NOT IN HER ROOM!" Damn it. Where the fuck is Clary?

"Well, pretty much. I thought she might be with you or Jocelyn and Luke. I'm presuming that you haven't seen her or know where she is, given your reaction. "

"I SURE AS HELL HAVE NOT SEEN HER." Jace sprang out of bed and tore out of the room. Typical Jace. Anything Clary related and he acts like a golden retriever. Well, I might as well catch up with him, seeing as otherwise he'll do something exceedingly rash.

**JPOV**

I raced down the hall to Clary's room. Nobody was in there, just as Isabelle had said. There was an aura though, one that I was all too familiar with. My thoughts turned to my abnormal dream. It had seemed all too real, meaning there was only one explanation for it. What **he **had said was right. And now I had to go find **him**.

"Sebastian." It came out as more of a hiss than an actual name. Isabelle finally caught up with me.

"Izzy, I know who took her." My voice came out in a rasp. I turned to look her in the eyes, and my fear must have been evident.

"It was **him**, wasn't it?" I nodded, not even sure if my voice would work anymore. "Do you think he'll make her drink from the Infernal Cup?"

Images flash through my head. Sebastian telling me to hold Clary. Him shoving the cup against her lips, trying to get them to open. Knowing Sebastian, he would force her to drink from the Cup again, only this time, he would succeed. I nod again, because I know him.

"Damn, this is not looking good at all. We really need to call Magnus. Like, stat."

"You realize he won't help us. You know what he said to Alec. The only way he'll help us is if we pay. I'm pretty damn sure we can't afford him. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all." The words just popped out of my mouth.

"Jace, we have to just try. He's known Clary the longest out of all of us. He may feel like she's the closest thing to family he's got."

"Fine, but he probably won't help us. This is Magnus we're talking about. He's stubborn as hell."

**APOV**

I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore. Why do I deserve to stay alive? I broke my best friend and boyfriend's heart. I should just end my life now. Nobody will miss me. In fact, they'll be glad there is one less gay in the world.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking up my thoughts. I stood and went to open it.

"Alec, you really need to stop mopping around." Great, Isabelle. She barged in and sat on the bed.

"What do you want, Izzy?" My voice held an edge of impatience.

"Alec, I just wanted to let you know that Jace and I are going to call Magnus. Hopefully he'll help us find Clary."

"WHAT? You know he told me that he'll only help us if we pay him. Wait, CLARY IS GONE?" What just happened? I've been in my room for hours, and I only hear now that Clary is MISSING? What have been doing for the past few hours? I would've heard a struggle.

"Yeah, Sebastian took her. You didn't hear anything either? Jeez, well, yes, I realize that Magnus will probably not help, but I'm still trying. He's known Clary forever. He may help us out of loyalty to her." Knowing Magnus, he still wouldn't help us. He's as stubborn as a mule, with a silver tongue and lacks the feeling of loyalty.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well, we thought if you asked him, he might agree just because of you…"

"IZZY, EVEYTHING BETWEEN US IS OVER!" Why is she asking me to do this? Haven't I suffered enough torture? What have I ever done to deserve this?

"Please Alec? It's the only way. Please?" I don't know what to do. If I call Magnus, he'll think I'm desperate and just hang up on me. Still, I really should help Isabelle and Jace find Clary. She makes Jace so happy. Well, the only thing Magnus can do is reject me again. I think I can handle that again.

"Okay, Izzy. I'll call Magnus." My voice sounded resigned and depressed, just like my soul.

**Next chapter will include scenes with Sebastian and Clary. I'm not sure how far I'll take it, so please tell me what you want to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter has Sebastian and Clary, for those who have been asking me to write one. Please provide me with some feedback and enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, I've forgotten to add a disclaimer to my other chapters, but Cassandra Clare owns all but the plot. **

CHAPTER 3

CPOV

The room I awoke in was unfamiliar. It's the embodiment of light; everywhere I look reminding me of it. With a quick glance, I see that the room even has art supplies, meaning this was meant to be a permanent residence. Correction, this is **my **new residence. Great, because I really want to spend the rest of my life here.

**He** must have thought I'd like my room to be like this. All I want is to be in **my** room, not this disguised hellhole. I curled under the covers, blocking my vision for a few moments.

Since I'm already stuck here, why am I worrying about it? I should just make the most of what I have.

I poked my head out from under the covers to survey the room again. This time my gaze landed on the presence of three doors. One must lead to the bathroom, another to the closet, and the third to the hall.

Before I could get out of bed to explore, one of the doors opened to expose the one person I despised in this world. Sebastian. He closed the door behind him and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Ah, little sister, I thought I felt you stirring." Wait, WHAT? What the hell does that mean? How does one feel someone stirring? He is absolutely out of his goddamned mind.

I decided to keep silent.

He innocently placed a hand on my leg and I started thinking of other things, trying my best to ignore him. My thoughts led to one conclusion. I would be stuck in this hellhole with **him**. Tears sprang to my eyes and silently rolled down my face at this thought. He still noticed.

"What's wrong?" No doubt he's feigning the concern, trying to get me to open up. This is Sebastian, who is incapable of feeling anything but anger or lust.

I'm not answering him. That would be suicide. So I stayed silent.

The weight at the end of the bed suddenly vanished. What is he doing? Where is he going? Suddenly, the weight materialized, only this time it was beside me, like someone was laying there. Great, now he's going to try to comfort me. Well, too bad because it won't work.

Despite my thoughts, my body started to relax into the warmth that was his body. An arm came around me, pulling me into an embrace that conveyed his possessive nature.

I let him, pretending he was Jace. He and Sebastian share that black pepper and citrus scent. For a moment I lost myself to the memories of the days we had spent together before he had been possessed and taken. I was in bliss, but it wasn't real. I snapped myself out of it. I wasn't with Jace; I was with Sebastian, my brother. This was wrong.

"Get off of me" I managed to sputter out, then pain that was beyond belief rocked through my body, causing me to black out for a few seconds. When I came to, I was panting.

He scotched closer, pressing his hard, muscular body into my back. Leaning his head closer to my ear, he whispered "I don't think I will" causing my body to shiver.

SPOV

I knew she was starting to lose herself. The pain she receives when she displeases me gets stronger with each infringement. This dose of pain just caused her to blackout for a few seconds. The pain her body has just undergone will make her more receptive to my teachings and more willing to submit to me. In time it will come naturally and she will learn to love me, she just needs an incentive. My plan for her is going so well.

CPOV

I didn't care who the person beside me was. All I cared about was that he stayed right next to me. I lay there curled against him while he embraced me, pleasure pulsating through my veins, warmth pooling in my groin. He was all I wanted and craved, with my body begging for more.

His mouth moved to my exposed neck and started to gently suck, grazing it with his teeth. I moaned, and then felt him smirk against my skin. He started to place open mouth kisses along the arch of my neck to my ear, which he promptly started to tug at. With this, I started squirming, his actions acting as fan to the flame between my legs. He roughly turned me around to face him, causing my brain to clear. I was allowing **my brother** to do these things.

I screamed, then―

SPOV

Of course. Just when things were getting interesting.

I should have waited until my teachings were more instilled in her brain. She is just so tempting.

The pain was more powerful this time, and she's out cold because of it. However, that should teach her not to disobey me. It should leave her wanting to please me, to crave my attention whenever I'm near. Soon, very soon she will learn. But now I must let her rest.

Tucking Clary in, I place a brief kiss on her forehead and leave.

CPOV

I slowly open my eyes. Either I was still dreaming or one of my worst nightmares had just become a reality. It was the latter, that I'm sure of. This room is still unfamiliar to me and I was interrupted before I could explore.

The room itself is very open, making it appear larger than it actually was. The room is already large, so it seems to be huge. The room encompasses all that is light, as I had noted before. With the walls and carpet being white, it feels as if I'm surrounded by clouds. The furniture of the room is simple, yet elegant. All made of ash, the simplicity of them contributed to the overall feeling of light. Artwork hangs on the walls, making up for the lack of windows. I take a closer look at them; every single piece is of my work. Which gives me the creeps, because it means **he** stole them from my room at Luke's. Okay, stop thinking about him and get back to investigating the room. I should familiarize myself with the room that is to become my own.

The bed, unmade as I had been sleeping in it, has Egyptian cotton sheets topped with an Italian sateen woven cotton duvet and six gold embroidered linen pillows. All of this is white, save for the gold embroideries. The bed itself is a four-poster king hung with silver draperies. It stands in the corner across from the door to the hall.

In another corner, between two doors that I believe lead to the bathroom and the closet, is a desk that contains every imaginable (and unimaginable) art utensil in the world; possibly in other world's as well. Because it has everything I could ever need, I itched with the anticipation of approaching the desk and using them. The corner opposite from it contains two massive bookcases and two plush, tan armchairs, reminding me of a miniature library. I suppose this was for the days in which I could not be inspired.

Between the bed and the door to the hall is a stone fireplace with a tan loveseat facing it. The fireplace is crackling merrily, giving the room a sense of warmth as well as a welcoming glow. It is the picture of tranquility and gentleness, prompting the question of how someone like Sebastian created this room. I certainly don't know. It is the complete opposite of his personality. How in Raziel's name did he have anything to do with this room?

I would certainly rather be trapped in a room like this than in the hellhole he most likely calls his room.

I shudder, remembering what happened only hours ago. Why did I let him go that far? How is it that even though I detest him, my body betrays me? It certainly didn't act like this before. What has he done with me? How could I forget who it was that was causing so much pleasure to rush through every vein, artery, and capillary in my body, causing my cells to crave more?

These questions raged on in my head, and when I ended up at the desk I was slightly surprised.

I reached for a simple pencil and started to draw, becoming detached. It was just the pencil and me, drawing a story that would be around for much longer than I would. I just sat there with my best friend the pencil, for what could've been hours. Time seems to fly when I draw.

I came to and stared at the finished piece. It featured a girl with red hair siting in the center of a beautiful garden crying. The garden had all she could have ever wanted and needed in life. This beautiful garden was caged though, and surrounding it were all the woes of hell reaching in, attempting to grab her. This was the situation I was in, and it caused me great pain that my abysmal encagement could be portrayed as something so beautiful. And that's when I started to cry over all that I had lost.

**Does anyone have anything particular they want to see in the next chapter? I'm a bit stuck right now, so if you have any suggestions that would be an immense help.**


End file.
